The Noise
The Noise is an antagonist/possible antihero in the game Pizza Tower. He is a "mischievous gremlin" trying to stop Peppino's quest, seemingly for his own amusement. He is based on The Noid, former anti-mascot of real-life food chain Domino's Pizza. He is playable in the April Fools GOLF demo, "Noise's Hardoween," along with the November and December 2019 Patreon Builds. His power is generated from his insanity, using all kinds of random objects pulled from out of nowhere. This seems to be in reference to the cartoonish measures The Noid would take to ruin pizzas before their delivery. His mannerisms are giddy and child-like, but he becomes frighteningly demonic if angered. He is also playable in an altered version of the SAGE 2019 Demo, "Noise's Hardoween," where levels are harder and The Noise is more insane to fit the spooky feel. Playable Appearances In the GOLF demo In the GOLF demo, The Noise was playable for the very first time by pressing F2. At the time, he was playable, and had many sprites, but was slightly unfinished, and used yellow Peppino sprites as placeholders. In the May Patreon Build The Noise was still playable, and still slightly unfinished (since all his sprites weren't done). However, in the Freezer level, The Noise is the only character playable. In the November-December Patreon Build In this build, The Noise was used as a second player and is functional in both Co-op and Singleplayer. His sprites and abilities were mostly finished. In Noise's Hardoween In Noise's Hardoween, The Noise is a playable character--and the only playable character. He jumps higher and builds speed faster. However, players could play as Peppino and Snick by modding the game. In Peppino's Xmas Break In Peppino's Xmas Break, when you beat Strongcold, you can play as him. In the January Patreon Build The Noise is playable, just like the Nov-Dec builds. However, he got a complete overhaul, allowing him to go to Mach 5-6 by using his pogo stick (Dash) to go higher (Hold Jump while pogoing) and faster. (Keep pogoing) Then when he flashes, he can use his jetpack in 3 dfirections: Left, Right, and Up. (While in the air, flashing, press Dash to use jetpack. Hold direction you want to go.) Abilities Grab Attack/ Lunge The Noise uses his demonic mouth with fangs to grab a target. He can perform several different and slightly more gruesome attacks, like stabbing the enemy with his tongue, simply biting down with his teeth, slashing, stabbing with a knife, slam dunking etc. Dash / Skateboard The Noise rides a skateboard, and if he goes faster up to max speed, he turns into a missile/rocket. Super Jump He uses his rocket pack to launch himself upwards. Transformations Knight Noise The Noise turns into a Knight much like Peppino. However, he wields a fork instead of a sword, which is only aesthetic. Firecape Noise Acts similarly to burnt Peppino: no height adjustment, not a single change at all. Bomb Noise Literally the same as Bomb Peppino, but this time The Noise holds the bomb with his MOUTH. Also, don't try that in real life please. Ball Noise Noise will curve himself in a form of a ball and roll around. Weapons Minigun "Behold!" -Somber Samuel The Minigun was a weapon exclusive to Noise's Hardoween. He can shoot (Up + Grab) at a median fire rate, obliterating anything in his path. Non-Playable Appearances In Demo 1 and 2, The Noise appears when the message "Uh-oh, here comes The Noise..." appears, saying "weh" then pressing a button on the controller he has, activating pizza time. Sometimes he appears from outside the tower in a window and chucks a bomb at Peppino, forcing Peppino into his Bomb form. (In older demos, the player needed to touch the bomb to instantly pick it up.) Boss Fights In Peppino's Xmas Break (SPOILERS) This demo features a battle against The Noise in it's level near the Pillar. It starts with The Noise detonating a small bomb beginning a time-limit. The fight plays like a game of Whack-A-Mole. there are five presents and you must attack the one with The Noise. He has twenty hit-points. If the time limit runs out, the player must restart the battle. In Phase One, The Noise has no method of attack. During this phase, more and more established Pizza Tower characters come out of presents the lesser The Noise's health gets, until Phase Two begins. In Phase Two, all five presents are occupied by a Pizza Tower character or The Noise. The player must attack the present with The Noise. In Phase Three, an enemy likely named Noisey starts spawning. It acts similar to a Forknight, but with a sharp nose instead of a fork, and will instantly turn around at an edge. In Phase Four, multiple blocks turn into Ice Blocks, significantly increasing the difficulty and making it tougher to attack The Noise. In Phase Five, The Noise starts throwing bombs that can stun the player or turn Peppino's status into Bomb Peppino. (In modern demos, like the Xmas Break one, he grabs the bomb (X) to go into this form.) Phase Six happens likely when The Noise has one hit point (or likely a significantly low amount of hit points) and the timer starts to get extremely low. In this phase, The Noise stops throwing bombs, but the Pizza Tower characters and The Noise start moving present to present very quickly. If the player finds themselves in this phase, they must keep on attacking presents hoping to hurt The Noise. Once The Noise is defeated, all presents Dissapear, and two doors appear, with the one on the top left corner going to the Hardoween reference, where the totem is. boss_room0 In Phase 1, Noise will now have the Noise crusher, (reference to The Noid's crusher.) which Noise will use to hinder Peppino's progress by turning him into Pizza Box Peppino. Noise can be stunned by jumping in his head, or hitting him with a Noisey. In Phase 2, Noise will now wear a helmet. Making it impossible to hit him. You will need a Noisey to stun him. Now Noise will jump more frequently, and when landing Noise will release a shockwave. Surprisingly boss_room0's Noise fight has only 2 phases! Also, when beating him in this room, there is no way to go back or atleast show the win screen. Trivia *He is in the SAGE 2019 demo, but you must hack the game to play as him - some animations use Peppino as placeholder sprites much like in the GolF demo. *He REALLY hates pizza, preferring candy instead, also the main reason why The Noise sabotages Peppino. *In his Hardoween demo, if you were playing with a controller, you could do an Analogue Dab, similarly to how The Noid could do so as well. *In earlier demos, back before you could move around when holding an enemy, Noise's gimmick was that he couldn't reach mach 3, being most prominent in the GolF demo. *Noise was planned to have a spin attack (the animation for which can be seen in the GIF of him dancing below) instead of a proper grab, but was scrapped after coming to the conclusion that later levels would most likely have grab-based puzzles. **In the January patron demo, his grab is be changed to the spin. (Changable in options) Gallery For more images, check ''The Noise/Gallery''. NoiseDancin'.gif|The Noise dancing, one of the dances are included when collecting a key and another for the spin attack 3.png|The Noise's dashing frames. Probably used in Pesto Anchovi's soundcloud page due to being Noise's original escape theme. .png|The noise standing. Avoise the noise.gif|The Noise's walking during the cutscenes that include him. noisedabbase.png|Dabbing 0.png|smol face Noise_Pizza_Tower (1).png|Mad A.jpg|Noise and Noisette Comics Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters